


Lance and A Bunch of Alien Tentacles

by higuchi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Egg Laying/Oviposition, Medium: Fanart - Freeform, Other, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi
Summary: Idek lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



[Full size](https://i.imgur.com/vfDvz1F.jpg)


End file.
